


Ardyn/Gilgamesh (Love Meme)

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: Years ago, Ardyn tried very hard not to think, he could have healed him.





	Ardyn/Gilgamesh (Love Meme)

Years ago, Ardyn tried very hard not to think, he could have healed him.

He’d never reattached an arm before, but he suspected in his loyalty and overwhelming _goodness_ he’d have found a way.

“Oh, _dear_ ,” he gasped. “I did always tell you not to run with swords.”

Gilgamesh’s huff of exasperation was familiar–and so was his magic, coalescing into a perfect glowing arm. “You did not.”

“Well,” he said, trailing a finger gently down the construct, “at least it brings out your eyes.”

Eyes that had once been brown, eyes that still softened as he smiled at his king.

**Author's Note:**

> For banditess' [One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You drabble request](http://jaclynhyde.tumblr.com/post/163640373928/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you): Ardyn/Gilgamesh, #56 ("It brings out your eyes."). Beta'd by vanishinghitchhiker.


End file.
